The Proposal
by shred01
Summary: Xander is given an offer of a lifetime. This happens after season 7. Contain spoilers for those who haven't seen season 7.


Xander finished off his pizza and stared at the television screen. Some low budget movie was on and he wasn't really bother about the plot. He has other things on his mind. Like Anya for example.  
  
Two weeks have past since the destruction of Sunnydale. Since Anya's death.  
  
Anya's funeral was just over and he decided to head back to his new apartment for some dinner instead of joining Giles, Willow, Buffy and Dawn at Buffy's place for dinner.  
  
Buffy and Dawn are staying at their dad's house but Buffy says that it was only temporary. We aren't really comfortable staying with our Dad, she said, his absence doesn't make us feel like he was a father to us so we are getting a place of our own once I can afford it. Plus his new wife is such an airhead.  
  
Giles was heading back to England in two days time and Willow was just across the hall.  
  
He hasn't really seen them much but it was understandable. The end of Sunnydale meant the beginning of their lives without the presence of monsters, demons, vampires or hellmouths.  
  
It felt weird.  
  
ANDREW: Do you want the last piece?  
  
Xander glanced at the last slice of pepperoni pizza and shook his head.  
  
XANDER: No. I'm stuffed.  
  
Andrew grabbed the slice and started munching. Xander surprised everyone - and himself - when he took Andrew's offer of moving with him in downtown L.A. Maybe he felt a certain bond with Andrew after what Anya did. He was the last one to see her go.  
  
I can't believe she did save his life. Never did he imagine the self- centered, tactless but honest ex-demon would save someone's life - someone like Andrew even. She sure is one heck of a woman. A woman I should have married.  
  
The telephone rang, jarring Xander from his thoughts. Andrew swallowed his food and went to answer the phone.  
  
ANDREW: Hello? (pause) Yes, he's here. (to Xander) It's for you.  
  
Xander wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin and took the phone from Andrew.  
  
XANDER: Hello?  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Are you Alexander Harris?  
  
XANDER: The one and only. Who's this?  
  
MAN ON PHONE: I got a proposal for you. Something I think you would be really interested in.  
  
XANDER: Oh yeah? And what's that?  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Come down to the Spring Gardens Apartment room 4C and you will find out. Be there in an hour time. It's a limited time offer.  
  
XANDER: Who is this? And what makes you think I believe you?  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Do you want to see her again? Then be there.  
  
Xander knew very well who the her was. He was tempted to know what this man was up to. He didn't sound like a kid playing a prank on him. He sounded more sophisticated, like a lawyer. Maybe he should meet this guy. If it was a prank, he could just beat the living crap out of him. If he wasn't, he could see her again. Either way, it's a win win situation.  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Mr. Harris?  
  
XANDER: I'll be there. (hangs up)  
  
ANDREW: Who was that?  
  
XANDER: Just an old friend.  
  
ANDREW: Ok. You wanna play some video games? I got the new....  
  
XANDER: (interrupts Andrew) Not right now, Andrew. I think I'll take a walk.  
  
Xander grabbed a few things, his jacket, which was slung over a chair and started towards the door.  
  
ANDREW: You want me to come with?  
  
But Xander was already out of the door.  
  
ANDREW: Guess not.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
Xander stopped in front of door 4C in Spring Gardens Apartment an hour later. The door was slightly ajar. Xander did one last weapons check. Dagger? He patted his inside jacket pocket. Check. Stake? His hand went to his waistband. Check. Holy water? He patted his bulging side pant's pocket. Check. He smiled. He felt braver now.  
  
Xander pushed the door open cautiously and peered inside. The apartment was dark and there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone. He went in.  
  
The apartment was sparsely furnished. The only furniture around was a study desk in the middle of the living room, a few chairs around it and a book shelve against one wall.  
  
XANDER: Honey! I'm home!  
  
The leather chair behind the study table swiveled around which revealed a dark silhouette sitting on it. The darkness of the apartment hid his face from Xander's view.  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Xander I'm glad you come.  
  
XANDER: Not sure I'm glad though. Who are you? What do you want from me?  
  
MAN ON PHONE: Nothing. I just want to do something for you.  
  
XANDER: And I ask again. What do you want from me? There's always a catch. Like, I don't know, maybe a sacrifice, my blood or maybe my life.  
  
The man laughed. He stood up and gestured towards an empty seat in front of the desk.  
  
MAN: Please, have a seat.  
  
XANDER: No thanks. I prefer to stand. Most probably near the door so I can run at the first sign of trouble.  
  
MAN: Suit yourself.  
  
He went to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. He began flipping through it as he spoke.  
  
MAN: I have a proposal for you. Something I think you should take into serious consideration.  
  
XANDER: If you want to me to marry you, I have to turn you down pal. No offense but the mysterious, can't-see-your-face and no name ones aren't my type.  
  
MAN: Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry me and none taken.  
  
He put down the book his was holding and sat on the table. His face was still cloaked in darkness.  
  
MAN: Do want to see her again?  
  
XANDER: Her as in Anya right? Not some dead or long lost chick.  
  
MAN: Yes Anyanka.  
  
XANDER: Whoa! Anya or Anyanka? Cause it's a big difference.  
  
MAN: I'm sorry. I wasn't specific. I meant Anya of course.  
  
XANDER: Right. And I ask for the third time, what do you want from me?  
  
MAN: Nothing.  
  
XANDER: Nothing? No catch whatsoever?  
  
MAN: Nope.  
  
XANDER: Why are you doing this for me? What's in it for you?  
  
MAN: You deserve it Alexander. After what you and your friends been through, you deserve to have something you want and I assume you want your love of you life back. So here's my proposal. Do want Anya back?  
  
Something is off. People don't go around giving out proposal like this.  
  
XANDER: Who are you?  
  
MAN: Let's just say that I'm a person who looks out for you. An guardian angel if you will.  
  
XANDER: An guardian angel? How come you are not shiny and glowy and why are you in this dark apartment when it should be all bright? And since when do guardian angels give out proposals?  
  
The man chuckled at Xander's questions.  
  
MAN: I'm not a guardian angel. I'm like one. It's hard to explain really.  
  
XANDER: (fold arms across) I got all night. Explain.  
  
The man scratched the back of his head and sighed.  
  
MAN: Right I will. I'm a higher being who watches over you. Who observes what you do. Every single human being in this world has an........observer. I keep track of all the good things you do. When I think you done enough good deeds all the other observers come together and debate whether or not you deserve a proposal. For the past seven years you and your friends have save humanity and stopped apocalypses so many times that it's time you get one. So that's why I'm here. Personally, I think you deserve more than one proposal but rules are rules.  
  
XANDER: Why don't you say that you are a observer and not a guardian angel?  
  
OBSERVER: People are more familiar with guardian angels than observers. They tend to ask less questions.  
  
XANDER: Right. So does all proposals include raising the dead?  
  
OBSERVER: Our proposals are based on what the person wants. What they need. What they desire.  
  
XANDER: The rest of the scoobies got it too?  
  
OBSERVER: (nods) Buffy just said yes to hers. Willow and then Giles are next. Dawn still hasn't reached the required number of good deeds yet.  
  
XANDER: What did Buffy say yes to?  
  
OBSERVER: In bringing Spike back.  
  
XANDER: She said yes to that?  
  
OBSERVER: Don't look at me. I'm not the one who loves him.  
  
XANDER: Right.  
  
OBSERVER: Anymore questions?  
  
XANDER: Yes one more. You gonna bring Anya back from the dead like we did for Buffy?  
  
OBSERVER: Not the same way but from the dead yes.  
  
XANDER: Right.  
  
And didn't that turn out well.  
  
OBSERVER: You are saying no?  
  
Looks that way. I'm so gonna hate myself for this. But it is the right decision. Being the woman that Anya was, it was actually her way of trying to be a caring human being. She did finally knew how to be one and that was to sacrifice herself for someone else. She reached her goal. Wherever she is, he was sure she was happy with what she did.  
  
XANDER: Yes. I mean yes I'm saying no. When she decided to save Andrew, she decided her fate and I gotta respect that.  
  
The observer walked towards him. Xander noticed that he was wearing a white suit over a black shirt. He wondered why he didn't notice that his clothes were white before.  
  
The moonlight pouring through one of the apartment windows allowed Xander to see his face. He was a splitting image of Xander. It was like looking at a mirror. The only difference was their clothes. He's me!  
  
OBSERVER: Don't you want to be with the woman you love?  
  
XANDER: Who wouldn't? But if she wanted to be with me, she wouldn't have saved Andrew. I love her. That's why my answer is no.  
  
He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket and smiled.  
  
OBSERVER: That's very noble of you, Alexander. But remember this is a once in a lifetime offer. You sure your answer is no?  
  
XANDER: I will beat myself over it every single day till I die but my answer is still no.  
  
OBSERVER: I understand.  
  
Xander nodded and turned to leave.  
  
OBSERVER: I tell her you love her Alexander.  
  
Xander placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He spoke before he left.  
  
XANDER: Ok. But I think she already knows that.  
  
With that, he left with tears running down face.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
A woman came up from behind the observer. The darkness of the room made her invisible but she wasn't in the apartment long. She didn't know what Xander's answer was but him leaving gave her a hint.  
  
WOMAN: He said no?  
  
The observer faced the woman, his heart breaking at the sight of her disappointment.  
  
OBSERVER: I'm sorry, Anya.  
  
@END@ 


End file.
